


Royal Pain

by Skeleton_Keys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Explicit Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mikasa and Levi are siblings, Minor Violence, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, OC - Lena Arkenhive, POV First Person, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Servant Eren Yeager, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Thief Eren Yeager, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Keys/pseuds/Skeleton_Keys
Summary: Eren was a jobless peasant who lived on the streets, stealing what he needed to survive. Levi was the Prince of the land and had everything he could ever want. One day Eren saves Levi's life and Levi repays him by giving him a job as his personal servant. At first, the two don't entirely care about each other but when Levi is forced to choose a wife he realized he cares more about the former thief than he thought. It was against the law for someone of royal blood to marry someone without royal blood. Could the two boys ignore their feelings or will Levi risk everything to be with his green-eyed servant?[Also posted on wattpad]





	1. ♔Shingashina's Most Wanted♔

**[Eren's POV]**  
♔

I ran. I was always running, I wondered if I'd ever stop running; running from guards, from death, from life, from the darkness in my own mind...

Running was all I knew and it was all I could do in this life. I had no other choice.

"Ha!" I yelled as I turned a corner and lost the guards perusing me. I made my way down to the alley way where I lived with my best friend, Armin. I smiled at him and held up my prize. "Guess who's eating bread for dinner?"

"We are!" Armin smiled as I sat down next to him on the ground. I broke the bread into four pieces and handed one to Armin. I took one for himself and put the other two in a basket to save for later.

"Mhmmm..." I sighed contently as I bit into the warm bread. Armin and I hadn't eaten in two days so we savored the food.

"You've been getting better," Armin commented. "I think you're the most wanted at this point." He pointed to a wanted poster on the wall of the street the turning into our ally.

"Funny that's there," I said and stood up. "Imagine seeing that and then turning around to see said person in the ally." I tore the poster down and tossed it to Armin.

"It's not even a good drawing." Armin said showing it to me.

I laughed. "I'm sure the King isn't going to pay an artist to make a  _quality_  drawing of a criminal."

Armin nodded. "True, do you hear something?"

I sat down and listened. I heard the announcement horns coming from the direction of the castle. "Yeah, the horns, must be another woman trying for the hand of the Prince."

This was the month when princesses and woman of royal blood were coming from all the allied kingdoms to present themselves to Prince Levi. He would be taking the throne in a year and he was required to have a Queen by his side.

I hoped he would pick a kind woman who cared about the people, even lowly street rats such as myself. Prince Levi had a reputation of being an arrogant asshole among the lower class peasants. I had never met Prince Levi so I was hoping that wasn't true, we already had an arrogant asshole on the throne, but like father like son, right?

"I wonder who he'll pick." Armin mussed seeming to read my mind.

"I wonder what he's like." I said and Armim nodded. "I wish we could see him."

Armin nodded again then his face lit up. "If there's a woman here today there's sure to be a celebration held in the richer part of town, right?"

"Yes," I nodded, sensing an idea.

"Well, we could go there and maybe get a look at him! Maybe even hear him speak!" Armin explained.

I smiled. "We could...but I'd be recognized immediately. Almost everyone, especially the Prince, knows my face, Armin. Well, at least a shit-drawn version of my face." I pointed to the poster. "You can go alone if you want though."

Armin's face dropped at the thought of going alone. "But don't you want to see him?"

"I do," I sighed. "But I'm not going to risk getting arrested just to get one look at the Prince."

Armin's face lit up again with another idea. "You could disguise yourself!" He said enthusiastically. "You could steal some rich clothes and we can pretend to be nobel men!"

"Armin, we smell like shit." I pointed out.

"We'll take a bath! The baths are open to everyone, aren't they?"

"I'll  _definitely_  be recognized naked in a community bath." I laughed.

"The river then, common, Eren, please!" Armin begged.

I sighed and stood up. "Fine." I attached my dagger to my belt and pulled my green hood over my head.

"Be careful," Armin gave me a hug. "And good luck."

"Thanks." I smiled then left the ally.

♔

I hated the rich side of town. Everyone was prideful and rude and looked down on me as if I was the scum of the earth-no-the scum spit out of hell.

I kept my head down, ignoring snide comments and searched for an empty house. While I was looking the other way I bumped into someone and fell on my ass. I scowled and stood back up, trying to compose myself.

I looked up and saw I'd run into a woman with black hair and piercing grey eyes. "My apologizes, Miss." I said trying to sound truly apologetic even though I couldn't care less that I'd run into her.

"It's quiet alright." The woman said brushing off her dress. I noticed the dress looked extremely expensive, more expensive than one an average nobel woman would be able to buy. "You look familiar..." The woman said and I instantly put my head down.

"I just have one of those faces." I covered. "You look familiar as well though." I changed the subject from me to her. There was one thing nobel women loved to talk about-themselves.

"You mean you do not know me?" She asked confused.

I was suddenly worried. Should I know her? "No," I admitted.

"I am Princess Mikasa." She stated proudly.

_The Princess?!_ I was suddenly very afraid and tried to shrink even farther into my hood. I'd forgotten we even HAD a princess!

I bowed awkwardly. "Please excuse my behavior, your majesty, I didn't know."

Princess Mikasa nodded. "It's alright, it isn't your fault you didn't know."

I stood back up and noticed a couple leaving a house just down the path. Perfect.

"Well, I must be going." Princess Mikasa said. "I have to buy flowers for my brother to give to Lady Eleanor. He's refusing her even the smallest of kindnesses." 

I nodded and Princess Mikasa walked past me.

_Prat_. I thought.  _What kind of man denies a woman flowers?_

I made my way towards the recently abandoned house and circled around to the back. I smirked when I found the door unlocked. Silly nobles assuming no one would  _dare_  rob them.

I found the man's wardrobe and picked out two outfits that would almost fit Armin and I. I made my way back down stairs and saw a pearl necklace sitting on the table. I took that as well, if I sold it, it could buy Armin and I food for a month!

I left the house, careful not to be seen, and started off towards home.

♔

"You're back!" Armin cried when he saw me enter the ally way with our clothes in hand. "You got them!"

"Yep," I winked and handed Armin his outfit. "Most wanted, at your service."

Armin laughed and put the clothes down by their food basket. "Let's go bathe."

I nodded and followed Armin out of town and towards a small river in the forest. We both stripped, unashamed in front of each other, and got in the water.

"I ran into the Princess." I said trying to sound casual.

Armin stared at me. "What?! How did you get away?"

I shrugged. "She didn't realize who I was."

"That's lucky." Armin said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "She said she was buying flowers for Prince Levi to give the visitor, Eleanor I think was her name, because he wouldn't give her any himself."

"What an ass." Armin shook his head. "I was hoping he'd be better than his father."

I nodded in agreement. "Me to, maybe he still is. We'll find out soon."

We finished washing and went back to our ally. We changed into our noble clothes behind a sheet Armin had set up and began to walk out towards the rich end of the village. I moved my hat down so it covered and shaded my face.

"Unrecognizable." Armin assured me.

"Let's try the garden and market in the center of town." I suggested and we made our way there. We sat down on a marble bench.

Armin sighed. "And now we wait."


	2. ♔Prince Levi♔

**[Levi's POV]**  
♔

Erwin, the King's advisor, dragged me out of bed, dressed me, fed me, and sat me on my throne all before I was even fully awake. I grunted when a crown was shoved on my head.

"Lady Eleanor is coming today." Erwin informed me and stood behind the second throne. I saw my father walk in and take his seat next to me on the King's throne.

"Now Levi," my father started and I rolled my eyes, ready to dismiss everything the man said. "Lady Eleanor is a pretty, young woman completely fit to rule by your side. I demand you give her a fair chance, I know you don't care to take a wife yet but it's the law!"

"You're the king," I said irritably. "Change the law."

"Not for the likes of you." My father spat and the horns sounded outside the gates. I put on my emotionless expression so the girl would hopefully assume I didn't want anything to do with her. That way she'd give up on trying.

She was pretty, I couldn't deny that. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her elbows and ecstatic blue eyes. Yet, despite her appearance, I wasn't attracted to her. I sighed, another one to throw away like all the rest. I didn't want a wife but I knew I'd have to take one eventually. I wished I could find someone who'd love me with fiery passion. I didn't want some bullshit, practically arranged marriage only happening because of a stupid law.

Lady Eleanor bowed. "Your Majesties."

My father stood and moved down to stand in front of her. He kissed her hand and smiled. "It is a pleasure to have you here, Lady Eleanor."

I rolled my eyes, he was always putting on a show. " _Don't worry I'm totally not an asshole of a ruler who occasionally abuses my innocent son. I'm a loving and kind King welcoming all with open arms!"_

"Tch," I said aloud and Erwin pushed me out of my throne. I shot him a glare but walked down the steps to greet Eleanor anyway. "My lady." I said simply and kissed her hand just as my father had done. "I am Prince Levi Ackerman."

Eleanor blushed and I held back a disgusted growl. "Pleasure to meet you." She said and I took a step back.

"The towns people are having a small festival tonight to celebrate your arrival, my lady, perhaps Prince Levi and yourself can attend and get to know each other." Erwin suggested just as he'd been told to do by my father.

The King clasped his hands together. "What a wonderful idea, Erwin. What do you say, Lady Eleanor?"

Lady Eleanor glanced at me and smiled. "I would be glad to."

I heard a door open and my younger sister, Mikasa walked in.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Father, Lady Eleanor." She bowed respectfully and moved to stand next to Erwin. Her personal maid, Sasha, walked in quietly behind her.

I didn't have a personal servant and I growled in agitation whenever I saw Sasha. Erwin was currently filling the role my servant should have and I could tell he was growing tired of it. Perhaps I could find a suitable peasant in the town this evening.

"If you'll excuse me, I must get ready." I told Eleanor and walked out of the room with Erwin and Mikasa at my heals.

"So do you like her?" Mikasa asked. She was obsessed with getting me to choose a woman. She was a stickler for the rules and disapproved of my lack of regard for my duty and my people. The King, our father, favored her and he'd never done anything wrong towards her. The same could not be said for me, my father hated me and yelled at me constantly. He beat me when I disobeyed. I had gotten used to the treatment but it still annoyed me that Mikasa escaped it just by being the perfect child.

 _Why can't she be queen?_  I thought bitterly.  _Why do I have to do it?_

Once in my room Erwin immediately went to find me a suitable outfit.

"Well?" Mikasa stood waiting for me to answer her question.

"I don't like her." I stated coldly and moved over to the window to gaze at the town.

"What!?" Mikasa shouted. "She's perfect for you! She's nice, and short, and pretty, and  _tolerant_ -"

"She's not perfect for me." I cut her off. "You are wrong."

"You've barely spoken to her." Mikasa argued.

"I don't need to." I turned around and saw Erwin holding up two outfits. "Second," I pointed. Erwin nodded and hung the other one back up.

"At least give her a chance." Mikasa begged.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what father said, I'll listen to her while I'm forced to be with her but as soon as tonight is over I'm sending her home. I know what I want, Mikasa, and I can tell she's not it."

"Well, what do you want then?" Mikasa asked putting her hands on her hips.

 _Not a woman._  I thought but kept my mouth shut. I wasn't sure why I wasn't attracted to any of the women who'd come through the kingdom. Surely I'd at least want  _one_  of them, but no. Never. I decided to ignore the lack of care for women in general and assumed when I found the right one, I'd be attracted to her.

"I'll know when I see it." I assured Mikasa.

"At least get her flowers or something." Mikasa asked making her way towards the door so I could change into the outfit Erwin had chosen.

"I don't have time." I said.

"I'll buy some." She decided. "And you  _will_  give them to her."

I rolled my eyes and Mikasa left. Erwin helped me undress and brought the new outfit over.

"You know, my lord, you're going to have to choose someone soon. You can't keep acting like a child." Erwin said.

"I'm not acting like a child." I snapped. "I'm just not attracted to any of the women."

"Have you ever been attracted to women?" Erwin asked calmly though I could sense a bit of worry in his voice.

I dismissed it. "No."

"I see." Erwin finished dressing me and I sat down at my desk. "Have you ever been attracted to a man?" He asked, quieter than before.

I stared at him. "No..." I said. "That's ridiculous, men are attracted to women. I can't be attracted to a man, that's simply wrong."

Erwin looked relived. "Of course, your majesty. If you'll excuse me, I have my actual work to attend to."

I waved him away and he left, closing the door behind him. I stared at the documents on my desk. Could I be attracted to men instead of women? That would explain everything...but I'd never felt anything for a man either. Plus it didn't even make sense.

But it didn't seem wrong either...the thought seemed to comfort me and fill the empty confusion I'd built up after realizing I didn't like women.

I took up my quill and decided to ignore my sexuality for now. Even if I did like men, I'd have to end up with a woman anyways. There was no point in wondering.

♔

Lady Eleanor took my hand and I handed her the flowers Mikasa had shoved in my face just moments before meeting Eleanor outside the castle. She's smiled, thanked me, and handed them off to her maid servant. I was now leading her into the town square where there was a garden and market. We were greeted by various people and I ignored them all. We sat down on a marble bench and I saw guards surrounding the area.

I rolled my eyes, as if anyone would be stupid enough to attack a prince in public.

"So what do you like to do when you aren't working, Prince Levi?" Eleanor asked.

Oh yeah, I was supposed to pay attention to her.

"I like to ride." I said thinking over what I did when I was ignoring my duties.

"I don't particularly like horses," she admitted.

"They're majestic creatures, I don't know why anyone wouldn't like them." I said. I probably sounded rude because Eleanor looked slightly hurt.

"I didn't mean any offense." She stated.

"Neither did I." I countered and glared at the bench across from us where two boys sat. They looked slightly messy and out of place and one looked like he was making an effort to cover his face. They were both staring at me and when I looked they both turned away.

"Well is there anything else you like to do?" Eleanor inquired. I knew she was desperately trying to save this 'date' but it was doomed from the beginning.

"Not really." I decide not to tell her anything else personal incase she decided she didn't like it.

She stood up. "Well I'm going to get a drink, what would you like, Levi?"

"Wine." I said and she left, grumbling something along the lines of  _"Alcohol this early? And with a lady? Ugh."_

I smirked at her distaste in me. Mission accomplished. I glanced back up the the two boys. They were staring again and as soon as I looked at them they both turned away. I stood up and made my way over to them.

"Excuse me," I said glaring down at them. "But what is your problem?"

The one covering his face turned to watch Eleanor getting our drinks while the blonde one stared up at me in awe.

"Uuhmhm, We're s-sorry your h-highness!" He stuttered. "We've just never s-seen you before."

"Oh my god..." I heard the other muttered in fear and shock. He was still staring at Eleanor. I wondered what she could've done to elicit such a reaction from him.

"Whatever, just don't stare." I snapped. "It's fucking weird."

The blonde nodded and his friend gripped his arm and pulled him close to tell him something. I sat back down and Eleanor handed me a glass of wine.

"Thank you." I told her and she smiled.

"You're welcome."

The boy who'd been covering his face suddenly stood up and walked towards us. I ignored him and brought the glass to my lips but before any of the liquid could hit my mouth it was smacked out of my hand. I glared at my empty hand for a moment before looking up to see the brat from the bench.

"What.  _The Fuck_. do you think you are doing?" I asked coldly.

The boy stepped back. "I'm so sorry, Prince, sir, but that drink was poisoned. Your lady friend put poison in it, I saw her."

Eleanor stood up angrily. "How DARE you accuse me of such things!" She shouted. A few of the guards turned to look.

I was about to give the kid a piece of my mind when his eyes widened and he pushed me to the side, shoving himself between Eleanor and I. I heard him scream in pain and saw Eleanor plunge a dagger into his side. If the brat hadn't pushed me that dagger would've been in  _my_ side _._ I stared at him in shock for a second while he fell to his knees. I pulled out my sword and pointed it at Eleanor.

"Guards!" I shouted and then all rushed forward. They took Eleanor away and a few knelt beside the boy who'd saved me.

"We should take him to Hanji." A guard named Eld told me. Hanji was the castle's scientist and doctor. I nodded and they lifted the boy. I saw his blonde friend walk up to follow but put my hand out.

"Stay here," I ordered him and he stopped. I saw fear fill his eyes as he watched his friend be carried away by my guards. "He won't be hurt." I told him, not understanding why he was so afraid.

His eyes started to fill he tears and he fell to his knees. "You don't know who he is yet..." He muttered and I walked away, leaving the blond crying in the square.

I caught up to the guards as they carried him down to Hanji's lab.

"Hanji!" Eld called. "We have a patient, he saved the Prince's life."

I heard Hanji giggled and they opened the door. The men set the boy down on a bed and left to inform my father. I stared down at the boy and thought about what his blond companion had said. Hanji moved to get their supplies ready and I closed the door. I moved over to my savior and pulled his hat off.

When I saw his face, I gasped. Hanji whirled around to stare and gasped as well. "Is that-"

"Eren Jaeger." I finished throwing the hat on the ground. "Shingashina's most wanted."

Eren Jaeger groaned at being revealed. He'd been clutching his wound but took one hand off to run through his messy hair.

He smiled nervously. "Hey,"

I'd been saved by the most wanted criminal in my kingdom. I owed him my life.

"Should I still heal him?" Hanji asked nervously. I had a habit of never showing criminals mercy. But this one was different, he didn't look like a hardened criminal. He looked a hungry street kid. A very frightened hungry street kid.

"Yes," I told Hanji and they got to work.

"Please...don't kill me." Eren begged and winced when Hanji pulled his shirt off. I simply stared at him. "I steal because I have to, my friend and I would die if I didn't. We don't have money, I only take what I need."

"Why should I believe a word you say?" I asked him rudely. He yelped when Hanji poured alcohol on his wound.

"Because...I saved your life." He grunted. "And risked my own. Would a normal criminal have done that? I knew I'd get caught if I stood up to save you and showed my face. But I did it anyway."

"If he was a normal citizen, he'd be rewarded." Hanji pointed out. "Maybe you can reward him with a pardon."

Eren nodded enthusiastically. "Please."

"My father would never stand for it." I told them.

"Hide his identity." Hanji suggested.

"Then I'd have to give him a  _real_  reward as well." I said. "It won't work."

"Make him your servant!" Hanji yelled so suddenly Eren flinched.

"What?" He asked.

"The King would see it as a reward to be able to work under the Prince." Hanji continued and I groaned. "Plus it'll keep him fed and clothed and out of trouble. And don't you need a personal servant?"

I glared down at the green eyes brunette. "Well Eren?" I asked giving in to Hanji's plan. "Would you like to be my slave or be executed?"

"Slave?" He questioned.

"I'm not paying you." I snapped. "Your answer?"

"I..." He stared up at me with frightened look. "I'd rather be your...slave." He relented and I nodded.

"Hanji, get him cleaned up. Maybe my father won't recognize him with all the grime off his face. I'll go tell him about our decision." I started to leave then turned around once more. "Oh, and brat, we're even now. I don't owe you anything."

Eren Jaeger nodded and I left the room to tell my father about my failure and my new servant.


	3. ♔Eren...Arlert?♔

**[Eren's POV]**  
♔

After about ten minutes of waiting Armin and I finally saw guards gathering around the square as a man and woman entered.

I stared at the man, he was gorgeous...he had raven black hair that fell loosely next to his eyes and was uniquely styled in a undercut. His cold grey eyes seemed to scan everything around him and bore into the souls of anyone that dared to meet his gaze. His skin was pale and you could tell he was muscular even with clothes on.

Armin nudged me. "That must be Prince Levi!"

I nodded dreamily. "It must be."

"And that must be the Lady Eleanor!"

"He doesn't look happy with her." I commented and pulled my hat a bit further down. Armin nodded.

The two sat on a bench across from us and began to talk. I found myself staring at the Prince, I wasn't sure why though. 

It was probably because he was the Prince. I just wanted I study him to see if he would make a good leader or not. That must be it.

I heard the woman speak and turned to watch her. "So what do you like to do when you aren't working, Prince Levi?" She asked.

"I like to ride." Prince Levi said. He sounded bored out of his mind and I thought he was being incredible rude. Lady Eleanor seemed nice.

"I don't particularly like horses." Lady Eleanor admitted.

"They're majestic creatures, I don't know why anyone wouldn't like them." Prince Levi said and I had I agree with him there. I love horses.

"I didn't mean any offense." Eleanor  stated and I could tell their conversations wasn't going well.

"I doubt they're going to work out." Armin mumbled to me and I nodded.

"Agreed. The Prince couldn't care less about her."

"Neither did I." Prince Levi said and then turned to glare at Armin and I. I realized we'd been staring and pulled my hat down. We both turned away from his gaze to pretend we hadn't been staring like complete creeps.

"Well is there anything else you like to do?" Eleanor inquired. She sounded a bit distressed as if she was trying to save their date even though it was obviously hopeless, Prince Levi had made of clear he wasn't interested.

"Not really." Levi said bitterly.

Lady Eleanor stood up. "Well I'm going to get a drink, what would you like, Levi?"

"Wine." He said and she left. She mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't hear.

I saw Prince Levi smirk and he glanced back up at us. Armin and I looked away again but this time he stood up and made his way over to us.

I began to panic, had he recognized me? Was I about to be arrested and killed? I glanced desperately at Armin and he seemed to be just as worried as I was.

"Excuse me," the Prince said glaring down at us. "But what is your problem?"

I turned my head to watch Eleanor getting their drinks leaving Armin to explain our behavior.

"Ummm, We're s-sorry your h-highness!" He stuttered. "We've just never s-seen you before."

I then saw something I thought I'd never see. Lady Eleanor moved away with Levi's wine. She walked over and another woman who gave her a bottle of liquid. Lady Eleanor smiled and I strained my eyes to read her lips as she spoke to the other woman.

_"Thank you, I promise he will be dead within the hour."_

"Oh my god..." I muttered in fear and shock. She poured the liquid into Prince Levi's drink and I could safely assume it was poison.

"Whatever, just don't stare." Prince Levi snapped. "It's fucking weird."

Armin nodded and I gripped his arm and pulled him close to tell him what is just seen. "Armin, she just poisoned Levi's drink!"

"What?" Armin asked in shock and glanced at the Prince who was sitting back down on his bench. Eleanor handed him the glass of poisoned liquid.

"Thank you." He told her and she smiled.

"You're welcome."

"I have stop this." I said and stood up.

"Eren, no, you'll be caught!" Armin protested but I walked away from him anyways. I couldn't let Prince Levi be poisoned. He might be a complete asshole but he didn't deserve to die!

Prince Levi brought the glass to his lips but before any of the liquid could hit his mouth I lunged forward and smacked it out of his hand. He stared at his empty hand for a second before glaring up at me.

"What.  _The fuck._ Do you think you are doing?" He asked coldly.

I stepped back. "I'm so sorry, Prince, sir, but that drink was poisoned. Your lady friend put poison in it, I saw her." I explained.

Lady Eleanor stood up angrily. "How DARE you accuse me of such things!" She shouted. A few of the guards turn to look and I was suddenly very afraid.

I was about to consider running when I saw lady Eleanor pull a dagger out of a pocket sown into her dress. My eyes widened and I acted on instinct, pushing the Prince to the side, shoving myself between him Eleanor. I screamed in pain as Eleanor plunged the dagger into my side.

Prince Levi stared at me for a second and I fell to my knees. He then pulled out his sword and pointed it at Lady Eleanor.

"Guards!" He shouted and they all rushed forward. They took Eleanor away and a few knelt beside me. I pulled my hat down further knowing I couldn't avoid capture at this point. I'd either let them take me or die here on the street.

"We should take him to Hanji." A guard suggested. They then lifted me up and began to carry me away. Tears began to form in my eyes, damn that hurt.

I'd risked and probably ended my life for a man I didn't even know. What was wrong with me?

♔

**[Levi's POV]**   
**(Small Time Skip)**

I marched into the throne room and bowed before my father.

"I heard what happened." He grumbled. "To be saved by a peasant. That's pathetic, even for you."

I clenched my jaw and stood up to face him. "The boy who saved me will be rewarded with becoming my personal servant." I informed him.

"Very well, that's better than giving him money." My father waved me away and I left, making my way to my bedroom. For once I was pleased with my fathers indifference. It meant he wouldn't look into Eren and discover who he was.

I found Mikasa inside my room and when I entered she rushed forward and hugged me. "Thank god you're alright!" She gasped.

I shrugged her off. "Not god, thank Eren." I informed her.

"Eren?" She questioned. "Is that the name of the boy who saved you?"

"Yes," I said and moved over to my wardrobe to grab some more comfortable clothes to change into.

"Eren..." Mikasa mussed and sat down on the edge of my bed. I growled at the wrinkles she was creating in the sheets. "That name sounds familiar...oh! Eren Jaeger! The most wanted, that's why it sound familiar!" She seemed satisfied by discovering what she'd been trying to figure out. Then her face suddenly filled with concern. "It wasn't  _Eren Jaeger_  who saved you, was it, Levi?"

I shook my head and racked it for last names. "No, he'd be imprisoned by now if he was." I assured her. "His name is Eren..."

"Arlert!" Hanji supplied from the doorway. I hadn't even heard them come in.

I nodded at their answer. "Yeah, Eren Arlert. How is he doing, Hanji?"

"He's defiantly going to live. The cut wasn't that deep so he'll probably be back on his feet in a day, he's a fighter." Hanji smiled and I pulled a simple black shirt and pants from my wardrobe. "Prince Levi, where would you like him to stay?"

"We don't have any more rooms for servants." Mikasa said. "Father would be furious if you put him in a guest room."

"He can stay with me!" Hanji smiled excitedly.

"No," I said immediately. I couldn't have the kid stay with Hanji-who knew what they'd do with him? No, he couldn't stay with them. If he shared a room with another servant there was a possibility that over time they'd discover who he was. His picture  _was_  all over the kingdom, granted it was horribly drawn but still recognizable if you looked hard enough. "He'll stay in my room." I decided. "He is  _my_  servant after all."

Hanji nodded. "I'll let him know and bring him up immediately." They left and Mikasa stood to leave as well.

"It is unwise to have a servant stay in your room, brother." She said passing me.

"I can do what I want." I growled.

"Father wouldn't approve."

"Father won't know." I argued. "Where else would you have him stay?"

"With another servant!"

"Out of the question, there isn't room and I'd rather have him where I can call on him at a moments notice." I pointed towards the door signaling for her to leave. "Don't tell father, Mikasa."

"I won't," she promised. "But when something goes wrong, remember I warned you."

I nodded and she left, closing the door behind her. I changed into my night clothes quickly and organized my desk so nothing important showed. I put anything of immense value out of sight. Eren  _was_  a thief after all.

I heard a knock on the door just as I finished and moved to open it. Hanji stood there with Eren leaning heavily on their shoulder. He smiled when he saw me.

"You'll be staying in my room, brat." I told him and Hanji helped him walk inside.

"He'll need a bit of help moving around tonight and tomorrow but after that he'll be healed enough to move on his own." Hanji informed me helping Eren sit down on the couch.

"Are you implying that I am to help him?" I asked them and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You don't need to Your Highness," Eren said. "I can-"

"It's fine." I snapped interrupting him. "I can't have my servant dying because I neglected to take care of him properly when he was injured."

Eren nodded. "Thank you, Prince Levi."

"I'll be leaving now then, I'll come back to check on you in the morning Eren!" Hanji smiled widely and left the room. I sighed and noticed Eren was wearing more comfortable clothes than when I'd met him in the town. I assumed Hanji and gotten them for him.

I sat down on the couch next to him. "I can't have you sleeping on the couch in your condition." I told him hating myself for what I was about to offer him. "You'll have to sleep in my bed."

"No, no, no," Eren rushed. "I won't take your bed from you, Prince Levi-"

"Who said I wouldn't be sleeping in my bed?" I smirked a little. "We will share it."

"Oh..." Eren looked down at the ground. I decided it would be good to change the subject.

"So Arlert, your fake name, did Hanji choose it or you?" I asked.

"No, I chose it." Eren smiled again, the awkward moment forgotten. "It's my best friend's last name, it was the first thing I could think of."

"At least you won't forget it." I stood up. "It'd be embarrassing to forget your own fake name. It's time for bed, do you need assistance getting there?"

Eren looked down and nodded sheepishly. He was embarrassed again. I helped him up and he leaned on me for support. I'd never gotten used to human contact so having him so close made me tense up. I helped him lie down on my bed and got in next to him, pulling the covers over both of us.

"Thank you, Prince Levi." Eren said. He sounded incredibly sincere. "Thank you for not killing me, and for giving me a chance and a home. Thank you for being kind to me."

I just nodded. "It's nothing, brat, really."

"It means everything to me." Eren insisted. "I'm extremely thankful, I mean that. Please hear it."

"I hear it." I said and felt Eren shift beside me. I felt his eyes on my back but refused to turn around. "You're welcome. Now go to sleep."

I wondered if it was safe to sleep in the same bed as the most wanted criminal in my kingdom. Probably not, but I didn't care. Something inside me trusted Eren and I soon felt myself falling asleep. Sleeping never came easily to me but with him next to me I managed to fall asleep fairly quickly.

"Goodnight, my lord." I heard Eren mutter as I sleepily drifted into the darkness of sleep.

 _Goodnight, brat._  I thought as I lost consciousness.

 


	4. ♔Training to Serve♔

**[Eren's POV]**  
♔

"AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

I woke up to an inhuman screech and sat up to see Hanji standing at the edge of Prince Levi's bed staring down at us. I didn't have any idea why they were 'awwing'. Levi and I hadn't done anything cute. It wasn't like we were cuddling or anything...

I heard the Prince groan signaling Hanji had woken him up as well. He sat up and glared daggers at them. "What have I said about entering without permission, shitty glasses?"

Hanji smiled evilly. " _'Don't ever come into my room without permission, Shitty Glasses, you never know what I could be doing. I could be fucking someone for all you know'._ " Hanji quoted word-for-word. "I know, I know, but you weren't responding so I got worried! It's perfectly acceptable for me to enter if I'm worried about the prince's wellbeing!"

Prince Levi groaned again and got out of bed. "Whatever, what do you want?"

"I came to check on Eren's wound!" They said and moved over to me. "Will you please remove your shirt, Eren?"

I nodded and pulled my shirt off. I saw Levi move away from me and towards the washroom. I assumed was going to bathe.

"I'll prepare my own bath today, brat," he called from the bathroom. "But I expect you to learn how and do it from tomorrow on."

I nodded, then  realized he couldn't see me, and called out: "Yes, Prince Levi!"

"So, how did you sleep?" Hanji asked pulling the bandages carefully off of my wound.

I winced as they did. "Um, fine."

"I'm surprised he let you sleep in his bed." Hanji said glancing towards the washroom. "Does this hurt?"

They pressed down on the skin surrounding the actual stab wound and I winced again. "Ah-yes!"

"On a scale of one through ten?"

"Six." I answered and they nodded, reapplying the bandages.

"The king requests you to meet him for lunch, Prince Levi." Hanji called into the washroom and I heard the Prince grunt from inside. "He wants to see Eren in action."

"Me?" I asked. I was suddenly very nervous, what if the King recognized me? If he did I would be immediately killed and no amount of kindness from Levi could change that.

_Kindness._

Yes, that's what he had shown me. Sparing my life was just paying the debt he owed me for saving his but helping me while I was injured and drawing a bath himself and allowing me to rest-that was kindness. Maybe he's only rude to women...

Or he just likes me. Hopefully he does, it would be nice for us to be friends since I'll literally be by his side forever. Or until I'm recognized and killed.

"I'm finished, you can put your shirt back on." Hanji told me and I smiled, pulling my shirt over my head.

Prince Levi exited the washroom completely naked without a care. My face flushed in embarrassment at seeing my Prince like that and I looked away. Hanji glanced over and rolled their eyes. They stood up while Prince Levi stared at his closet. He pulled out an outfit and tossed it to me and it hit me in the face since I wasn't prepared to have something thrown at me.

"Get Erwin." Prince Levi ordered Hanji. "I need him to teach Eren how to be a proper servant before lunch."

Hanji nodded, bowed slightly, and left. Prince Levi walked over to me and I gulped, trying not to look at his exposed body.

"Dress me."

My head whipped around in surprise and I stared up into his eyes. "Huh?"

"Tch," Prince Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to my feet and I gripped the outfit he'd thrown at me. "I said dress me, brat, how hard is that to understand?"

"Oh..." I nodded and placed the outfit on the bed, grabbing his undergarments. "These to?"

"Yes." Levi deadpanned and I gulped. I knelt down by his feet and he lifted them each so I could put his pants {underwear} on. I tried not to look at his dick as I rose, pulling them up his legs. My hands brushed against his outer thighs as I did and I tried not to blush again.

With the underwear securely in place I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I grabbed his trousers and did the same thing, feeling less awkward now that he was covered.

"You're doing well, don't be so nervous. You'll be doing this everyday so get used to it. You'll also be bathing me so don't be awkward about touching my body." Prince Levi explained.

I gulped and nodded, trying to relax my slightly shaking hands. I don't knowing why touching him made me so flustered and nervous. It shouldn't, we're both men and I was just doing my job.

_"You'll also be bathing me so don't be awkward about touching my body."_

I'd be washing him...touching him...naked in the bath. God, that sounded so fucking weird. How could I not feel awkward? It was hard enough just to dress him while barely touching him, how would I react to touching his bare body...everywhere?

I grabbed his shirt and put it on. I began to button up the front and heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Prince Levi called. I finished buttoning up his shirt and stepped back with my head bowed.

"Erwin, my lord." A man's voice replied.

"Enter," Levi said and moved away from me and over to his desk. He pulled on his boots and grabbed some papers from the desk, turning to face the man named Erwin as he entered.

He bowed. "You requested to see me?"

Prince Levi nodded. "Yes, I would like you to train my new servant. He'll be serving me during lunch with my father and I want him on his best behavior."

Erwin glanced over to me and nodded. "As you wish, my lord."

"If you finish before lunch I want Eren to meet me in the library." Prince Levi announced and I nodded. He took his papers and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Eren Jaeger." Erwin said immediately before I could even try to introduce myself.

"Um, I'm sorry but that's not my name-" I started but Erwin held up a hand.

"I recognize you, don't try to deny it." He said. "Now answer me this, does the Prince know who you are?"

"Yes," I answered. "Both him and the doctor, Hanji know."

"And he let you live?" Erwin questioned.

"I saved his life so he spared mine." I told him. "But if the King found out who I was he would kill me so the Prince made me his servant as a fake reward and so he could keep an eye on me."

"You're a criminal. A criminal sleeping in the Prince's room. You can understand me being skeptical of this situation."

"I can." I looked down. I hoped Erwin wouldn't reveal me. "Please, I won't hurt him, I'd never dream of hurting him. The life I have as his slave is better than the life I had on the streets. Please do not turn me in." I begged and Erwin's eyes softened slightly.

"I trust the Prince's judgement and if he deems you safe and worthy of living than I will as well." Erwin said and I smiled.

"Thank you!"

"Now, let's begin your training." Erwin said and motioned for me to sit with him on the couch. I did so and turned to listen. "I see you've already learned how to dress the Prince and I hope you know how to draw a bath."

"I know how." I told him, my face reddening again at the thought of bathing Levi.

"Then we'll start after that. You will address the Prince as my lord, Your Majesty, Prince Levi, Sir, or Your Highness."

I nodded my understanding and Erwin continued. He told me how to act in front of other servants, how to act in front of people above me and how to act in front of royalty. He taught me how to bow properly and how to serve food and drinks like a proper servant. He showed me a small closet with servants clothes in it and I changed into something nicer for lunch. He told me everything I need to know and after two hours of training I felt I was ready.

"Eren, can you read and write?" Erwin asked suddenly.

I shook my head and frowned. Armin knew how to because he loved to read but he'd never actually gotten around to teaching me.

"I'll teach you then, Prince Levi requires all his servants to be literate." Erwin told me and I smiled.

"Thank you, Erwin. I've always wanted to learn."

Erwin nodded and stood. "Well, I'll be going. I'm sure the King needs me."

I nodded and we left the room, him heading for the throne room and I for the kitchen. I know I'd been ordered to go straight to the library after training but I needed to do this first.

I needed to find Armin and tell him what happened. I was sure he was tearing himself apart with worry, possibly even organizing some kind of break-in and rescue attempt that would get him killed. Also since food was so easily available to me and I wouldn't be with him to steal for him I should bring him as much food as I can.

I found the kitchen empty and moved fast, grabbing a basket and filling it with whatever food I could grab. Armin wasn't picky, neither of us were. You can't be picky on the streets.

I took what I had and left the kitchen making my way towards Prince Levi's room. I could hide the food in there and take it to Armin later tonight while he was asleep.

I hid the food under his bed and left for the library. When I reached the library we only had a few minutes before lunch. I found the Prince sitting at a desk near a window and stood in front of it and bowed.

"I've finished training, Prince Levi." I said and he grunted.

"So you have." He set his papers down and stood. "It's time for lunch, don't disappoint me, brat, and don't get yourself revealed."

I nodded and followed him out of the library. He led me down to the dining room where a large table sat in the middle surrounded by chairs. No one else was in the room yet and Prince Levi pointed to the chair he would be sitting in. I pulled it out for him just as Princess Mikasa entered with her maid servant. She nodded to Levi while her maid servant pulled out her chair. Both siblings sat down and I stood behind Prince Levi's chair, awaiting orders.

"So this is your new servant?" Princess Mikasa asking glancing up at me. When she saw my face her eyes widened and Prince Levi tensed. "I know you! You're the boy that ran into me on the rich side of town!" She said and Prince Levi relaxed.

"I wasn't aware you two met." He said, clearly scolding me for not telling him.

Mikasa nodded. "I was out to buy you those flowers and he ran into me. He didn't recognize me then, what a coincidence it was him that saved you." Princess Mikasa said and I nodded, unsure if I was allowed to speak.

Her maidservant smiled at me from across the table where she stood behind Princess Mikasa's chair. "Hi, I'm Sasha!"

I smiled and saw Prince Levi nod, telling me I could speak. "I'm Eren," I told her and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Eren. I hope we can be friends since we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Sasha said and I nodded.

The the doors opened and we all fell silent as the King entered with Erwin walking behind him. I saw Princess Mikasa shoot Prince Levi a warning look which he returned with a glare. The King entered and sat down. Erwin motioned for Sasha and I to follow him and he led us into the kitchen.

"He seems like a good servant." I heard the King comment. "Young and fit."

Erwin handed me a jug of wine. "Serve this to all of them and refill their goblets when needed. Be sure to ask before you pour though." He explained and I took the jug back out into the dinning room.

I moved to serve the King first because that made the most sense. "Wine, Your Highness?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well mannered, good choice son." The King commented while I poured his wine. I moved to Princess Mikasa next since she was a lady. I saw Prince Levi's nod of approval from the corner of my eye and smiled.

"Wine, my lady?" I asked and she nodded, holding the glass for me to pour.

I then moved to Prince Levi and poured his drink. After I'd finished I stood a bit behind him, waiting for anyone to need a refill.

Lunch progressed quickly and easily with me serving drinks and Erwin and Sasha serving food. The King spoke to Princess Mikasa about a few things before turning to Prince Levi.

"We are running out of princesses, Levi." He stated bitterly. "You must choose. I demand that you choose a wife before the end of the month or I will choose one for you."

"If you try to force a woman on me I will take my servant and run." Levi warned angrily.

"I will lock you up." The King shot back. "I will not allow this immature behavior to continue, you must've wanted at least one of those woman! You've been acting like a homosexual with all these rejections, son, and I won't allow those types of rumors to start in my kingdom! You will take a wife and rule with her whether you love her or not!"

Levi glared at his father. "I haven't heard one rumor about my sexuality and why should you care what the people think about  _me?_ "

"I care because your image reflects on mine!" The King shouted.

"Well what if I actually was a homosexual?!" Prince Levi shouted, standing.

The King stood as well and I could see Princess Mikasa getting ready to intervene.

"DON'T YOU  _DARE_  ENTERTAIN THAT THOUGHT!" The King screamed and Erwin put a hand on his shoulder.

"My lord-"

The King shrugged him off and he stepped back receiving the message that it wasn't his place to intervene.

Princess Mikasa stood up. "Father, Levi is just upset right now. He wants to find the right woman. He is not homosexual and he's only saying that to upset you, please calm down."

The King looked over to her and his eyes softened.

She turned to Prince Levi. "Brother, stop trying to instigate trouble. You're acting like a child and I think you should take some time to calm down."

"Whatever," Levi mumbled and left the table moving towards the door.

"One month, Levi!" The King called after him.

"I know!" Levi shouted back. "Eren, come!"

I ran to catch up with him and followed him to his room.

 


	5. ♔Entertaining the Thought♔

**[Eren's POV]**  
♔

Prince Levi slammed his door shut behind him and sat down on the couch with his face in his hands. Unsure of what to do I just stood by the wall and watched him. I wanted to sit down because my side was hurting but I didn't want to disturb or upset Prince Levi.

I stood still while my brain processed what had just happened. The King wanted Prince Levi to marry and for some reason Prince Levi didn't want to. His father had then accused him of being homosexual...that was the part that confused me the most because the Prince hadn't shot down the idea, he had toyed with it, used it against his father and I couldn't help but wonder if that was because...it was the truth.

"Prince Levi," I asked hesitantly. He lifted his head but didn't turn around to look at me.

"What?"

"Are you homosexual?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to upset him but I had to know.

Prince Levi stood up and moved towards me. "I...I don't know." He answered honestly catching me by surprise. "Would it bother you if I was?"

"No," I sighed, playing with the helm of my shirt. "I actually...um-I should probably tell you that I, uh..."

"You are?" Prince Levi asked sparing me from having to say it. I nodded slowly and let my head hang.

Prince Levi walked over and placed his fingers under my chin lifting my head so I met his gaze. "I'm not mad at you, Eren."

I sighed in relief.

"How did you figure it out?" He asked.

"Your father told you not to entertain the thought..." I reminded him starting to get nervous about him being so close.

"Fuck my father, answer my question." He snapped.

"I just know...I'm not attracted to women and I am, um, attracted to men." I answered honestly. "When I kissed a guy for the first time, that's when I knew for sure."

Prince Levi nodded and leaned in closer to me. I walked back until I hit the wall and squeaked as he closed whatever distance there was between us with his body.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

Prince Levi smirked. "Entertaining the thought." He answered and pressed his lips to mine. For a second we both just stood there, me in shock and him in uncertainty, but then his lips began to move against mine. I didn't dare move while he kissed me. His arm wrapped around my back and he bit my lip probably telling me to kiss back. I did and moved my hesitant lips in sync with his.

I'll admit, I loved the feeling of having his lips on mine but I knew what we were doing was not allowed. The King would be furious and I didn't want to continue and get Prince Levi in trouble but as his servant, as his  _slave,_ I had to follow whatever order he gave me and right now he wanted me to kiss him so kiss him I did.

His hand traveled down my back and began to fondle my ass causing me to gasp. He then stuck his tongue into my mouth and I allowed him to explore, submitting completely.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled away. I stared at him, blushing fiercely and flustered. "Why-"

"Experimenting." Prince Levi said shortly and I felt my heart drop slightly. "Forget I did that, I just needed to try."

_Experimenting._

"Yes, my lord." I said trying to keep the pain out of my voice. "I'm here to help you with whatever you need, be that daily tasks or experimenting with your sexuality. If you need to, Prince Levi, you may use me as you wish."

_Use me._

"Thank you for understanding, Eren." Prince Levi nodded and walked out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sighed running my hands through my hair and sliding down the wall. What the hell was I supposed to do now? What if Levi wanted to go farther with his "experiments"? What if he wanted to fuck me just to see if he was gay or not? I wasn't sure I would be able to do that but as his servant I had to. If he told me to, I couldn't refuse him.

I couldn't believe he just did that. He used me and left me, telling me it was nothing. Of course, I offered myself to him because that was my job. I was  _his._ But that didn't mean I was happy about it.

I had loved the feeling I'd gotten when he'd kissed me but I had no idea what he had felt and that was why I wanted nothing else from him. I didn't want him to use me. I wanted him to feel for me what I'd just felt for him, whatever it was.

I didn't have any orders so I decided to just rest on the couch. Hopefully Prince Levi wouldn't be too upset that I wasn't doing anything. I considered wandering around the castle but I was supposed to be taking it easy because of my wound. The wound I'd gotten for  _him._

Now I knew why I'd saved him, why I'd stared at him so intensely at first seeing him. I  _liked_  Prince Levi, maybe more than I should. Definitely more than I should.

I sighed and made my way over to his bed to get some sleep and clear my head. I hoped he wouldn't mind me sleeping here again.

♔  
 **[Levi's POV]**

I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have kissed him. First of all, he's my servant and it's wrong of me to use him like that but also, he's a boy. My father would be furious if he ever found what I'd done. I had no idea what possessed me to kiss Eren and I hated that it felt so fucking perfect.

I didn't think of Eren in that way, not now at least, but I was afraid of my own actions. I had no idea what he was feeling, he was probably upset and afraid possibly even angry. He didn't kiss back until I coaxed him to which probably meant he hadn't wanted to kiss me. I shouldn't have been so fucking stupid. I should've thought about  _his_  feelings before I did anything to him. All I could think about in that moments was myself.

I  _had_ to know if I was gay and he just happened to be there for me to use.

I shook my head and stopped walking, finding myself in front of my sister's bedroom door. Of course my body would bring me here in a time of need. Despite how annoying Mikasa was and how much she followed the rules she was always there for me when I needed her.

I knocked on the door and heard movement on the other side.

"Who is it?" Mikasa called.

"Levi," I answered and Sasha opened the door. I stepped in and found Mikasa seated at her desk. Her room was designed exactly the same as mine with a small fireplace on the wall with a couch facing it. Behind the couch was the bed and washroom and by the balcony door across from the entrance was her desk.

She glanced up from her papers and seemed to immediately notice that something was wrong. "Sasha, leave us." She ordered and Sasha bowed before exiting the room, closing the door behind her. Mikasa walked over and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to her. "What's wrong? Is it father again? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head and sat down next to her. "It isn't father's actions that bother me, but my own." I admitted. "Mikasa, would you ever judge me? Is there anything I could do break our bond?"

Mikasa looked taken aback for a second but quickly regained her composer. Ackerman's weren't good with emotions. "I doubt it, brother..." She said hesitantly. "What did you do?"

I sighed. "You must swear never to tell father."

"Levi-"

"Swear it!" I growled.

"Is this about being homo-"

"Mikasa!" I snapped, standing up. "Please, I'll tell you everything I just need your word that you will  _never_  tell father."

Mikasa sighed and I sat back down. She took my hand in hers. "I swear I won't tell father unless it threatens your life." Mikasa told me and squeezed my hand. "Now, please, what has got you so upset?"

"The women," I started. "I haven't liked any of them."

"I know, but you must choose-"

"Not now," I snapped. "Please, I don't want to have that discussion right now. This isn't about that...I...I'm afraid I might be homosexual."

Mikasa nodded. "Erwin and I have suspected that for a while now."

"Really?" I asked and she took her hand away.

"Yes, we hoped it wasn't true so that you would find a queen and rule like a proper king but I've been preparing myself for it to be the truth." Mikasa admitted and I felt a small weight lift from my shoulders. "But a little questioning can't be what gotten you into  _this_ mood. What else?"

"I kissed someone..." I told her, starting out slowly.

"Alright," she said softly going along with my pace.

"A-a boy..." I stuttered. Mikasa was the only one to ever see me drop my mask. I was always confident and uncaring in the eyes of others but with my sister, I could be myself.

She placed her hand on mine once again and spoke softly as if to a child. "Levi, who did you kiss?"

"Eren," I told her. "My servant."

Mikasa nodded. "Why him? Do you like him?"

"No!" I snapped and she scooted back a bit. "I kissed him because he was there. No other reason."

"You used him." Mikasa confirmed. "How did he react?"

"He didn't kiss me back at first until I...coaxed him to. He then offered himself to me but I could tell he wasn't happy about what I'd done." I told her and she sighed.

"You can't ever do that again." Mikasa told me and I nodded. "If father were to find out you were gay he would be extremely angry-"

"He would beat me, maybe even kill me this time." I interrupted and Mikasa reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but if he found out that not only were you gay but you also kissed your servant...he would never forgive you." Mikasa warned.

"That's why he'll never find out." I assured her. "And I won't do it again, I promise, I just needed to try."

"I understand. Did you speak to Eren about what happened afterwords? Did you clarify what you meant by it and that he can't tell anyone?"

Shit.

"No, I didn't." I said standing up from my seat. "Fuck, I just left him there!"

Mikasa stood as well. "You idiot he's probably extremely confused!" Mikasa shouted pushing me towards the door. "Go talk to him! Now!"

"I will," I mumbled and walked out the door myself. I turned back one last time before closing it. "And, thank you Mikasa."

Mikasa nodded. "You're welcome, now go!"

I closed the door and ran back to my room. I passed several confused servants on the way, one being Erwin, and ignored every gaze thrown my way.

I flung the door to my room open, unsure of what I'd see. I wasn't expecting to see Eren curled up on my bed.

I sighed, moving over to my closet to undress and get into my night clothes. Normally, I would have my servant undress and redress me but I wasn't about to wake Eren up just to do something I could easily do myself. Plus considering what had happened earlier I wasn't sure if he'd be comfortable doing that right now. He hadn't been comfortable the first time so naturally the kiss would make him feel even more awkward.

I pushed him to the side of the bed and climbed in pulling the blankets over the two of us.

As I was settling I heard him mumble something I couldn't understand and felt him shift behind me. I felt him curling into my side and froze, trying to figure out why the hell he was doing that.

Probably for warmth. He was asleep, he didn't know what he was doing. I calmed myself down and settled next to him, allowing him to stay at his place by my side. It couldn't possibly do any harm, right?

 


	6. ♔Not Dead x Not an Asshole♔

**[Eren's POV]**  
♔

"Prince Levi," A voice called waking me from my sleep. I felt extremely warm and moved my hand over whatever I was holding. Then my eyes shot open-I was holding a  _person._

I squeaked and fell off the bed noticing Erwin was standing at the foot of it with his arms crossed. He must've been the one to wake me up.

"What the fu-" Levi muttered but silenced when he saw Erwin. He glared at him. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you servants that you can't juts  _walk_ into my room whenever you please!"

"Your personal servant wasn't doing his job and waking you up on time, Your Majesty." Erwin argued glancing down at me as I stood from my spot on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I was-"

"Distracted," Erwin supplied. "With cuddling."

Prince Levi glared at him and stood up. "Erwin-"

"Now," Erwin began cutting him off. Levi allowed him to speak, probably knowing that if Erwin had cut off his sentence it meant he had something important to say. "I don't care why you were cuddling, I don't care if it was or wasn't what I'm assuming, I don't care about whatever bullshit excuse that is about to come out of your mouth. It is not my place to question it and I don't care to. And don't worry, I won't tell your father. Now get dressed, there's a princess in the throne room."

With that, Erwin left, leaving Prince Levi and I alone to process what he'd just said. Prince Levi sighed in relief.

"Thank fucking God." He muttered and sat back down. He then glanced over to my confused and afraid face.

"Um, Prince Levi, why were we cuddling last night?" I asked timidly.

Prince Levi rolled his eyes. "You pressed yourself against me and I was too tired to care." He said and my shoulders slumped. That's embarrassing...

"I'm sorry," I muttered and he nodded.

"It's fine, you shouldn't have touched me last night and I shouldn't have kissed you yesterday. We're both in the wrong." Prince Levi stated and my eyes grew wide.

"Um, you don't have to apologize, I'm the servant and you can do whatever you want with me." I told him. I hated saying it but Erwin had told me that I belonged to the Prince and he had complete authority over me.

"Don't think that way, Jaeger." Levi snapped and opened his closet. "I don't own you." He grabbed an outfit and threw it at me. I caught it this time but blushed at the thought of dressing him. "I won't do anything to you that you aren't comfortable with." Prince Levi assured me.

He waved me over and I stood in front of him. "Dress me." He ordered. I nodded and tried to calm myself as I knelt before him to pull down his trousers. "It's alright, Jaeger, don't think anything of it." He reassured me.

I nodded and hastily dressed him doing my best not to brush against any of his skin. He seemed to notice this but didn't say anything. I appreciated how he was handling this, he knew he was in the wrong and he knew that his kiss had done  _something_  to me. He didn't know what that something was but he wasn't treating me any differently for it. He truly was a good man underneath all of his rude tendencies and lack of facial expressions.

Once we were both appropriately dressed he gestured for me to follow him and made his way towards the throne room. He looked annoyed and slightly stressed and I wished I could figure out what was going through his mind.

I knew he didn't want to marry but he must at least have  _some_ respect for his duty or at least for the girls. Granted, the only one I'd seen had tried to kill him but still. Not all princesses were  murders...right?

I have no way of knowing....

_Oh my god they might be._

I was pulled from my thoughts when Prince Levi stuck his arm out to stop me from walking. He sat on his throne and put his crown on. I moved to stand beside the throne but slightly behind him so my position as his servant was obvious.

I looked over at the woman standing in the center of the throne room. She was short with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that seemed to draw me in. Everyone's attention was on her, even Princess Mikasa who I noticed sat on Levi's other side.

Standing right next to the princess was a taller girl with freckles and brown stringy hair that looked slightly unkept. She looked pissed and protective and I found her intimidating.

"I am Princess Historia and this is my servant, Ymir." The Princess announced. Ymir bowed and whispered something under her breath to her princess. Historia shushed her and faced Prince Levi.

He stood up and walked down to her. He bowed slightly earning a growl from Ymir.

"I am Prince Levi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Prince Levi said. He didn't sound at all pleased to meet her and everyone in the room seemed to notice.

Princess Mikasa stood. "I've heard that you like to read, Historia." She said and Princess Historia nodded.

"I do."

"How about you allow my brother to show you the library?" Mikasa suggested.

I didn't want the two to go off alone, I wanted to stay with Levi. I glanced over to notice Ymir looked to be having the same internal struggle. We locked eyes for a second and she seemed to read exactly what I was feeling. She smirked and nodded her head towards Levi. I blushed only confirming her suspicions. She nodded and seemed to feel more comfortable about letting Princess Historia go.

Where they a thing?

Prince Levi held out his arm and Princess Historia took it. He dismissed me and led her off to the library. After one last glance at Ymir I walked hurriedly back to Prince's Levi's bedroom, seeing an opportunity to get the food I'd stolen to Armin.

I pulled it out from under the bed and left out of a back exit. I pulled on my hood which I'd grabbed from the room and hurried towards the ally. I hoped Armin was okay, he was probably worried sick. I turned into our ally and was hit by a wave of nostalgia.

I tried not to think about it as I searched for Armin. I found him curled up against a wall and walked over to him. "Armin?"

I grabbed his shoulder and he turned around quicker than expected and...

Slapped me.

I jumped back with a hand to my face. "Armin, what the hell?!"

"EREN YOU ARE SO STUPID I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Armin shouted and curled back up into his ball. " _Never_ save the Prince's life ever again. I thought they killed you, I thought I lost you, I was so worried!"

He then jumped up and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back trying to ignore the lack of air. When he released me I showed him the bag of food and his eyes widened.

"How-"

"I stole it from the castle." I told him.

"How did you escape?" Armin asked, digging into the food.

"Well, you see, I was never actually captured." I said trying to figure out how to tell him what had happened to me.

Armin raised a curious eyebrow and gestured for me to continue. I explained the whole situation but left out the part when Prince Levi kissed me.

Armin nodded once I'd finished. "So you live in the castle now?" He sounded sad. "You won't be staying?"

Oh. In all the confusion and emotional drama I had forgotten that this was my home, and by staying with Levi I'd be leaving it and Armin.

I didn't want to leave Armin, I couldn't, he'd die on the streets without me. Sure, he was smart, but he refused to steal and I had no idea if I'd be able to continually steal what he needed. Then an idea came to me.

"Come back with me!" I shouted, startling my friend.

"What?"

"Come back to the castle with me!" I repeated. "I'll explain the situation to Prince Levi and he might let you stay!"

Armin looked hesitant. "Eren, from what I saw of the Prince, he's not the type of guy who would just let some poor street kid stay in the castle because his servant wanted him to."

"I've seen more of Levi than you have." I said defensively then blushed at the possible double meaning of my sentence. Armin seemed to notice because he raised an eyebrow. "Look, it's worth a shot, right?" I asked to move the subject away from Prince Levi.

"Fine," Armin said and stood up. "But I'm not getting my hopes up."

"I'll beg him." I said leading Armin out of the ally. "No one can resist Jaeger's begging eyes."

"Jean can." Armin noted. Jean was one of the food salesmen I regularly stole from. The conversation usually started with some shameless begging from me and ended with shouts and throwing knifes from him.

"Well, Jean's an asshole." I countered.

"So's your Prince."

"No, he's not an asshole."

"He acted like an asshole to that girl."

"That  _girl_  tried to kill him!" I argued back.

"He was rude before that." Armin smugly informed me.

"That's just because he doesn't want to marry." I said then instantly regretted my words when...

"What? Why not?"

To tell or not to tell...that is the question. I shouldn't, Prince Levi was questioning his sexuality and I had no right to tell anyone that fact. If he found out I had, he'd be furious.

"How should I know?" I shrugged nervously whole opening the castle's side door. It was getting late and I hoped Prince Levi hadn't noticed my absence. "It's not like he tells me all of his personal secrets."

No, he just sticks his tongue in my mouth without warning.

I led Armin up to Prince Levi's room and crept inside. I saw him leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. He glared at me and I gulped.

"Where were you?" He asked sternly.

"I didn't go steal anything if that's what your asking." I snapped rudely. I then regretted my outburst when his eyes darkened and his fists clenched. I started to wonder if he'd ever hit me...I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Where  _the_   _fuck_ were you?" Prince Levi repeated.

"I was getting my friend." I told him and pulled Armin inside the room. I shut the door behind him and stared at my Prince. "We lived on the streets together and he can't survive without me. I was wondering if possibly-"

"No." Levi snapped and my face fell.

"Told you," Armin muttered. "Asshole."

I sighed in frustration. "Please, your majesty, he can work! He really needs a place to stay. I'm responsible for him!" I begged and dropped down to my knees. Erwin had told me this was a sign of sincerity and respect.

Levi rolled his eyes and walked over to us. He stopped when his crotch was practically in my face. I keep my head down as he addressed Armin.

"What would you be willing to do?"

"Anything, your highness!" Armin squeaked. "I can clean fairly well and I'm a really good cook, well, at least Eren says I'm good."

I could feel Prince Levi's eyes on me.

"Is he good, Jaeger?" He asked and I nodded.

"Very good, sir."

"Then you can stay as a cook." Prince Levi told Armin and I smiled.

"Thank you, your highness." Armin said.

"Leave, the kitchen is down stairs on the right somewhere. Tell the cook you're her new hand by order of me." Levi instructed and Armin hurried to do as he said after bowing. "Tell her to show you the servants quarters! You'll be sleeping with Connie!"

Once Armin's footsteps had dissipated, Levi leaned over and shut the door. I didn't dare move even when his pants brushed against my nose.

Then I felt a hand roughly grab my hair and yank my face up to look into angry grey eyes. "Don't you  _ever_ leave the castle without telling me again." Prince Levi growled. "Understood?"

I whimpered. "U-Understood." I managed to choke out and he dropped my hair.

"Good."

 


	7. ♔Know Your Place♔

**Levi's POV**  
♔

I made him sleep on the couch. I probably should've been gentler with him since his wound still wasn't completely healed but that had been the last thing on my mind when I'd realized he'd run away. How the hell was I supposed to know he just went out to get his friend? He could've gone back to stealing, or someone could've recognized him and killed or captured him, or he could've reopened his wound and bled out somewhere.

He should've told me. If he'd come to me and asked if he could go get his friend I would've let him.

I heard him groan from the couch and sighed.  "Prince Levi?" He asked hesitantly at hearing the sound.

"What?" I snapped. "You should be asleep."

"Are you still mad at me?"

It took me a moment to process his question. "Why do you care wether I'm angry or not?"

"Um...I don't want you to be angry with me." Eren said quietly.

"You should've come to me." I told him. "You belong to  _me_  now. A good servant would've asked me."

"I was afraid you wouldn't let me go." Eren admitted. "And at first I didn't plan to bring Armin back but...I realized he wouldn't make it without me."

"I get it, brat, I know why you just ran off but you worried me and when I'm worried I get pissed off." I snapped rolling over in the bed.

"You were...worried about me?" Eren sounded shocked which irritated me.

"I've been needing a personal servant for a while, what would I do if mine just fucking disappears? I wasn't worried about  _you,_ I was worried about what I'd do without you." I clarified. 

"Oh, of course, Prince."

Great, now he sounded disappointed. I fucking can't keep up with this brat's emotions.

"Do you want me to be worried about you?" I asked, monotone. I reverted back to my normal voice. I didn't need him thinking I cared about him. I already suspected that he cared for me based on how he's been acting since the kiss. He hadn't wanted it at first but now...there was no denying I got to the kid.

"No..."

"Don't lie to me, Eren." I snapped. I hated being lied to by someone who's words matter.

"I thought maybe you cared for me...just a little, at least." Eren admitted hesitatingly.

There it is. "How much do you want me to care for you?" I asked, trying to pry as much information out of him as possible.

"Um, j-just as a friend, maybe, sir."

Liar.

"You are aware that you're my servant, right? I can't just be friends with my slave." I told him hoping that got the message across that I couldn't be friends with him and I couldn't be anything more either.

"Slave..." He repeated quietly. The word sounded bitter on his tongue and I could tell I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Go to sleep, Jaeger." I ordered.

"May I...sleep in the bed?" He questioned. "It hurts..."

I sighed again debating my options. Sleeping on the couch was supposed to be his punishment but I didn't want it to affect him too negatively. Then again having him on my bed when he didn't  _need_ to be meant I wasn't just being a good person, I was showing  _care_ for the ex-criminal.

"Fine, but don't you dare cuddle with me again." I warned him and watched him get up and climb into the bed.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't exactly awake though." He mumbled and lied down facing away from me. I turned away myself so our backs were to each other and tried to sleep. I found it difficult but after about an hour of uncomfortable tension my eyes finally began to close.

♔

"Prince Levi..."

Someone was calling me.

"Nmgn go away." I mumbled while turning over in the bed.

I heard the person sigh and start shaking my shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me." I snapped and the hand retreated.

"Sorry, my lord, but you have to get up. It's my job to wake you and if you don't get up Erwin will come to get us again."

Eren. The voice was Eren.

"Fine, draw a bath." I ordered and heard him leave the room. Once he was in the washroom I got up and stripped out of my clothing. I grabbed the cloth I use to dry myself and wrapped it around my waist. I sat down on the couch staring out the balcony door and heard Eren re-enter the room.

"I'm going to get some hot wa-" he stopped when he saw me and gulped. His face reddened and he turned away. "Uh, water." He finished and quickly left.

I sighed. The kid had it bad and it was all my fault. He probably never would've thought about that if I hadn't kissed him. But as a servant he couldn't appear too close to me, we were too close already even with me denying him friendship.

I needed to show him who's boss, I needed him to know that we can't be friends and we certainly can't be lovers. Not only would it enrage my father, but the whole kingdom as well. Not that I was considering it, I had no feelings for the brat.

I lost myself in thought, debating wether or not I was gay and how I could test it without bothering Jaeger until he came back with hot bath water.

He dumped it into the tub and came out. "The bath is ready, my lord." He said trying to avoid looking at my bare chest. "You are...um, you are capable of bathing yourself, right?"

He sounded nervous and I took off the cloth covering me. I used it to hit him in the head as I walked past him and into the washroom. "Yes, I can fucking bathe myself."

"Y-Yeah..." He mumbled before I shut the door and settled into the tub. "By the way, Prince Levi, the King has requested, well more like  _ordered,_ that you join him and Princess Historia for lunch today."

"Just as I was starting to relax..." I grumbled, unhappy with the circumstance. I had entertained Princess Historia for a long time yesterday in the library. She was a kind girl, beautiful to, but she wasn't what I wanted. She didn't seem to have the slightest interest in me either and we'd agreed that we didn't care enough about each other to even consider getting married.

I was annoyed my father was pushing us together but him pushing meant that he was running out of princesses. Maybe once he runs out he'll leave me the fuck alone. I don't want a princess, I don't want a woman.

I want a man.

The spark I'd felt when I'd kissed Eren was real, a spark ignited by the discovery of my sexuality. The fact that I'd naturally wanted more from him, enough to even start touching him where he shouldn't be touched was proof enough. I was gay and I had to accept that.

And so did my father. Mikasa accepted it, Eren obviously accepted it, hell, even Erwin accepted it. The only reason I couldn't start asking for Princes to visit was that my father wouldn't approve.

Would I ever find happiness with him around? All he's ever done is hurt me and I couldn't care less about the man. He hated me and abused me and he isn't that great of a king. He's a tyrant waiting to happen, a parent waiting to blow, a forest fire waiting to spread and he'll cause the whole kingdom to go up in flames.

If I became king before I married I could get rid of the stupid law preventing my happiness. I could get rid of his judgement.

I heard a hesitant knock on the door. "Prince Levi, are you done yet?"

I sighed and quickly finished washing myself. "Yes, bring a drying cloth and my clothes."

The door opened and Eren entered, looking everywhere but at my exposed dick. I rolled my eyes and snatched the cloth from him. I dried myself off and motioned for him to get on with dressing me. He did so, the same way he always does, with caution towards my private region.

Once we were both properly dressed he followed me down to the dining hall where my father, Mikasa, and Princess Historia where already waiting.

"You're late." My father snapped, tapping his fingers on the table. I sat down and Eren went to help in the kitchen.

"Your servant seems to be healing well, brother." Mikasa commented trying to redirect my father's attention to good things.

"Yes, he's strong." I responded and Eren came back out with the wine. He was followed closely by Ymir, Historia's servant, who seemed to be watching me. Eren poured everyone's wine and Ymir gave out the food. She started with my father and ended with Historia. She leaned down once she's reached her and whispered something into her princesses ear.

As soon as she'd finished speaking Historia's eyes shot to Eren, then to me, glancing periodically between us.

"So how are you and Historia getting along, Levi?" My father asked, interrupting my thoughts and observations.

"Fine."

"Fine?" He questioned, clearly not pleased with my choice of word.

"We aren't meant for each other." I clarified and Historia nodded.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, but we just don't...click." Historia said seeming to sense my father's anger.

"This isn't about  _love,_ son, it's about duty!" My father snapped irritably.

"Why can't it be about both?" I asked. "I've never asked for much regarding my emotions but this is one emotion I simply cannot ignore."

"You are acting like a child. You don't understand what it means to be king." My father huffed before digging into his food.

"I mean no offense by this, your majesty, but don't you think a king would rule better with the love of his life at his side?" Historia interjected confidently.

"A good king wouldn't allow that to make a difference." My father said.

"Did you love my mother?" I asked. Everyone got quiet, either afraid of the king or awaiting his answer. My father let his spoon fall into the soup as he looked up, seething.

"No." He said angrily. "I didn't. I married her to ally two kingdoms. It was my  _duty_  and I never once regretted the choice." He then stood up and motioned for Erwin to come up to him. "Make sure Princess Historia is properly taken care of as she prepares to  _leave."_ Erwin nodded and my father's eyes fixed on me. "I want  _you_ in my quarters as soon as you finish your fucking lunch."

And with that, he left, slamming the door behind him like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Well he's charming." Ymir piped up. Historia glared at her as she stood up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, Levi." She said and bowed her head lightly.

"It's alright," I sighed. "He's always been that way."

Historia nodded. "We'll be leaving as soon as possible, thank you for your kindness."

I nodded. "You're welcome, have a safe trip home."

Historia nodded and headed off back towards her quarters. I watched Ymir drop the plate she was carrying and run over to walk next to her. I saw the two join hands just as the door closed and I smirked. So that was why the princess had such a lack of interest in me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mikasa asked from next to me.

I glanced down at my food. Surprisingly, I wasn't hungry anymore. "No, I'd rather not keep father waiting."

I stood up and she grabbed my arm. I saw Eren walking over with concerned eyes.

"Levi...you know that he-"

"Yes."

"Don't go," Mikasa pleaded. "I don't want you hurt."

"Maybe I'll fight back this time." I said sarcastically, chuckling softly. I noticed Eren had stepped back and his mind seemed to be reeling.

Mikasa tightened her grip on my arm. "Levi, please, just do what he says! It's not that hard to just pick a girl and marry her! It will spare you a lot of pain and if you do, this will be the last beating you'll have to endure."

"Beating?" Eren questioned. He seemed stunned and...angry. Why would he be angry?

"I'll be back, Eren, wait for me in our room." I ordered but Eren didn't leave. Instead, he stepped closer to me to look into my eyes.

"Your father beats you?" He asked again. He started to shake and I yanked my arm out of Mikasa's grip. I grabbed Eren's shoulders to try and calm him down.

"Yes, he does. Now do as you're told." I snapped.

"But-"

"I gave you a direct order! Now follow it, brat, you seem to have forgotten your place here." I pushed him away from me. "You're the servant, I'm the master, I give orders and you fucking follow them! Know your damn place!"

Eren stumbled with tears in his eyes. "I know my place." He said. "But I don't want you hurt!"

"Mikasa," I said knowing full well she'd understand that I wanted her to get Eren out of here. She nodded and walked over, taking Eren's arm.

"Come on, Eren. Leave him, he'll be fine." She said and started dragging him out of the dining hall.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself, and made my way down to my father's quarters.

 


End file.
